


(Fanart) Dinner With The Commodore

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: In this short story by IvanW, Cadet Kirk needs a date to impress his mother and is surprised when Professor Spock offers to fill in for the evening and even instructs him on how a Vulcan couple would touch





	(Fanart) Dinner With The Commodore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner with the Commodore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631731) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
